Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments, particularly mobile wireless environments. Data traffic has grown extensively in recent years, which has significantly increased the demands on network resources. As the number of mobile subscribers increases, efficient management of communication resources becomes even more critical. In some instances, the application of policy actions to a group of subscribers may cause network equipment to be overwhelmed, provide suboptimal performance or create congestion in the network. Accordingly, there are significant challenges in managing network resources, particularly for the application of policy actions for a group of subscribers.